


FILE: +7 Oligarchy

by Xrross



Series: The Wishful Files [2]
Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: (mostly), Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood and Gore, Fanon Id well, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Spoilers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xrross/pseuds/Xrross
Summary: Placed inside an all-new id well at the last minute, Honomachi and Fukuda find themselves in a time crunch as they and the Wellside rush to solve a case that threatens to grow bigger and bigger by the minute.Minor spoilers for the final episode.
Series: The Wishful Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878448
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	FILE: +7 Oligarchy

"Back with us, huh?"

With a sudden start, the girl woke up. Her eyes opened wide, only to immediately shut to shield themselves from the bright light staring down at them. With a groan, she sat up, rubbing her eyes softly. 

"Yeah, the lights... took me awhile to get used to too."

"Huh?" Only now just registering the dry, somewhat hoarse voice, she leapt to her feet, facing the direction she heard it from. Facing her was an obscenely tall man with wild blue hair, a matching trench coat and several piercings crouching before her, presumably having been leaning over her unconscious body. Raising his eyebrows at her, he grinned and stood to his full height, making his dominating height even more apparent. 

"Well, at least you aren’t dead," he said, brushing his coat off.

"Who are you, and what am I doing here?" the girl asked, one eye firmly planted on the man and the other scanning her surroundings. She seemed to be inside a spacious room, with numerous mirrors, chairs and... balls of yarn?

"Funny you should ask that, I was hoping you could answer that for me," the man said, bringing her full attention back to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I have no idea who I am, or how I ended up in this place," the man said with an easy shrug, as if his apparent amnesia was of little consequence to him. The girl frowned.

"That's ridiculous! Do you really...." she began, before trailing off, a realisation dawning upon her. "I... also don't know who I am." This comment caused the man to finally lose his smile, sighing as he folded his arms. 

"Lovely. Two amnesiacs stuck in a house without any means of escape. Sounds like a shitty joke." The girl tensed up when he said this.

"You mean we're stuck in this room? How long have we been here?" She asked, stepping closer to him. Noticing this, the man grinned again.

"Well, neither of us look especially hungry or thirsty, so it can't have been that long," he began, his gaze drifting across the room. "I woke up about a hundred and twenty-three seconds before you did, by the way."

"Huh, precise," the girl noted, following his gaze and looking around the room in properly. Her initial observation was right; the two of them were standing in what seemed to be an old fashioned sewing room with brown walls and a mahogany ceiling. The room was populated with an abundance of wooden chairs and woven baskets, each filled with a messy pile of yarn. "You didn't say if we were stuck in this room or not."

"Nah, the door opens. But it seemed like a bad idea to leave you behind, so I waited for you to get up," the man said, an oddly sincere expression behind his lazy grin. Already, the girl found herself warming to him. 

"Well thank you, Mr....." she said, trailing off and laughing awkwardly. The man joined her with his own dry chuckles. 

"Since it's just the two of us, I don't think names are too important. Anyway, now that you're up, let's go exploring," he said, turning towards the door, only for the girl to grab his arm.

"Just hang on. I'd like to just have a brief look around," she said, letting him go and walking over to some of the baskets, shoving her hand in the tangle of yarn. The man frowned.

"I already did a sweep of the place when I woke up, including all twenty-six baskets. Nothing in them but a bunch of crappy thread." The girl turned back and smiled cheekily in response.

"Even so, I'd like to examine things for myself. You don't mind that, do you, Sir?"

The man snorted, particularly at the use of "Sir", but waved his hands in defeat.

"Fine fine," he conceded. "But I'm still gonna check things out.” 

“If you want,” the girl said, already rummaging through the nearest basket. “I’ll join you soon!” she yelled over her shoulder as the door creaked open. “Now let’s see, is there any-” she began, her words suddenly cut off by a loud, bestial roar accompanied by the splintering of wood. Drivin by instinct, she turned only for a blue, bloody mass to slam into her, sending her flying backwards, hitting the wall hard.

Gasping as all the air in her lungs was driven out, the girl slumped to the floor, the mass swiftly following her and landing squarely over her body. To her surprise, she found herself looking at the man she had only a moment prior been conversing with, his face completely ripped off, exposing his dripping, bloody muscles, his stark eyes and teeth grossly contrasting. Unfettered, she grabbed the shoulders, shut her eyes to shield them from the blood pouring into them, and just barely managed to shove the corpse aside. Wiping away the blood, she opened her eyes and found herself staring down the barrel of a shotgun emerging from the stomach of a giant brown bear.

Had she perhaps been watching a film, the girl would have burst out laughing. In fact, she very well would have done just that had the gun not fired, blowing her head wide open and staining the walls with blood, bone fragments and brain matter.

* * *

"Ahahahaha!"

Hondomachi jolted up from her seat, nearly leaping from the device entirely as her hands flew to her face, checking to make sure it was still there, before quickly grasping at her head as she bent over in pain.

_"Hondomachi, feeling alright?"_

"God... I'm fine, just..... just give me a moment to... pull myself together..." she groaned, aggressively massaging her temples in an effort to combat the violent headache, an effort which was confounded by Fukuda's dry cackles.

"Ahaha! Well...! That was... something else. Can't say I was expecting that," he said as he calmed down, still letting out a periodic snigger as sweat dripped from his face. "And here I... thought that... giant human pigs were the weirdest thing I'd ever see in my lifetime... ahaha..."

"Mmmmm.... This coming from the guy who... ugh... who has a family of half-people in his head..." Honomachi managed to say, the waves of pain beginning to subside.

"Wait... what does... that mean?"

"Aha... you'll never know..." Hondomachi said with a weak grin, triggering a similar look from Fukuda.

"Tease..."

_"We'll be taking a minute to deliberate. Take a breather. You'll be diving back in soon."_

"Aye aye, Captain..." Fukuda said, snapping his fingers at the centre of the ceiling where Momoki's voice came from before letting his hand fall back to his armrest, swearing as it smacked against the hard steel, promoting a weary laugh from Hondomachi.

* * *

"Alright. Habutae, Shiratake, what did you get from that?" Momoki asked, turning away from the main display towards the upper rings.

"Well, for a first dive, I'd say we've done better than expected," Shiratake said. "I had my suspicions in the sewing room, but when Anaido opened the door, I was able to get a decent look at the hallway. The length of it suggests that the building is quite large, and the design and colour scheme implies that it's an old one as well. I'm guessing that it's an old manor or mansion, mostly likely of Western design," he explained, sending the images over to Momoki. "I'm running them through the system to see if we have any matches."

"It's possible that the building is specifically Russian," Togo interjected, showing Momoki an image of the shotgun protruding from the bear's fur. "That's a KS-23, a shotgun developed by the Soviet Union in the 70s, and is still in use today." The instruction not needing to be said, Shiratake narrowed the search to Russian properties.

"Not only that," Habutae said, flicking through various pictures of bears. "But that bear is a Eurasian brown bear. It's most commonly found in Northern and Eastern Europe and Russia. There are a few scattered populations through Asia though, including Hokkaidō."

"Wakashikia. Thoughts?" Momoki asked. The young man in question scratched under his headband, eyes darting between all the images that had been shared with him.

"Well, it looks like there's a good chance that our Hunter is a foreigner, probably from Russia, and probably totally stacked. Sounds an... uhh... one of those..."

"Oligarchs."

"Oligarchs!" Wakashikia said, nodding appreciatively to Shirataka, who still had his back to everyone.

"Habutae, check if there are any Russian V.I.Ps who have recently been in Japan," Momoki ordered.

"Already on it!" Habutae's fingers tapped rapidly against the virtual keyboards, only for them to suddenly stop. An uncomfortable moment of silence passed before he spoke again. "Um. There was one Russain V.I.P who was near the area where we found the cognition particles. In fact, he's still in the country."

"Well?" Momoki asked. 

"I... uhh..."

"Habutae!"

Habutae hesitated for a moment longer, before swiping his hand. A moment later, an image appeared in on everyone's display.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh shit!"

* * *

"I never made it past three billion, nine thousand and fifty-three, at that point the numbers would just fall out of my head."

"Mmmhmmm."

"I remember this time where I was almost there. It was when I was ten, and my dad took me to the beach. It took about ten days for him to find me again. Of course, by then I-"

_"Hondomachi. Fukuda. Get ready."_

"Understood!" Hondomachi said, leaning back in her cockpit, already closing her eyes.

"Hm, I was getting to the good part..." Fukuda grumbled, reluctantly doing as he was told.

_"Wait. Before you go in, I need to give you some instructions. Specifically you, Fukuda."_

"Oh? Do tell," he said, opening his eyes again. Hondomachi did the same.

_"Once both of you are conscious, you need to tell Hijiriido her true identity at once."_

"Wait, really?" Hondomachi asked. "I mean, he really should every time, but-"

_"It's important that you two see as much of the house as fast as possible. We have a possible lead on the subject, and we NEED verification."_

"And who is this man of mystery?" Fukuda drawled.

_"That's need-to-know information. Get ready now."_

"Come on, it's nowhere near as fun if they-"

_"Do as you're told or you'll be joining Narihisago in solitary, Fukuda."_

"I mean, you can't really _join_ someone in solitary..."

_**"Fukuda."** _

"Okay okay! Jeez..."

_"Injecting Anaido and Hijiriido!"_

* * *

"Hey, Hondomachi! You awake, sister?"

With a sudden start, the girl woke up. Her eyes opened wide, only to immediately shut to shield themselves from the bright light staring down at them. With a groan, she sat up, rubbing her eyes softly. 

"Hondomachi. Koharu."

Only now just registering the dry, somewhat hoarse voice, she leapt to her feet, facing the direction she heard it from. Facing her was an obscenely tall man with wild blue hair, a matching trench coat and several piercings crouching before her, presumably having been leaning over her unconscious body. Raising his eyebrows at her, he gave a sly grin and offered his hand.

"Ready to do some sightseeing, Little Miss Detective?"

"... Fukuda..." Hondomachi said, staring at him with a slightly blank expression as a rush of memories flooded her system. It wasn't long though before her looks hardened, and she took his hand. "Yeah, let's move!" she finished as Fukuda dragged her to her feet as he stood up. 

"Right away, madam," Fukuda replied, adding a mock salute as he sauntered over to the door, only for Hondomachi to yank him back. "Hey! We need to check for the Gun-bear!" 

"Knowing you, you'd probably say nothing's there just so you can die faster," Hondomachi said, pressing her ear against the door, listening carefully.

"Come on! Even if I did die, Momoki would just send me back in..." Ignoring Fukuda's mutterings, Hondomachi, unable to hear anything, stepped back and hesitantly opened the door, revealing an empty hallway. With high ceilings, dark red walls and a matching fur carpet on a mahogany wood floor, the setting certainly had a classic detective vibe. Had they been under different circumstances, Hondomachi would have loved to explore, but they were under pressure.

"Alright, I'll go left, you go right!" she ordered, sprinting down towards the left end of the hallway. 

"Got it!" Fukuda said, snapping his finger at her in acknowledgement before breaking into a brisk jog in the opposite direction, his massive frame meaning that he was roughly matching Honomachi's pace. Following Momoki's instructions, the younger detective's eyes darted from corner to corner, taking in as much as she could, turning the corner, she was slightly daunted at seeing the rest of the hall repeatedly branching off into other, countless paths, each lined with a dark wood door. Nonetheless, she kept moving, picking a path on the left.

"I found Kaeru!" 

Hearing Fukuda's faint shout, she turned back to yell: "Ignore her! Focus on the mission!" Admittedly, a part of her did ache at the thought of just leaving Kaeru's death unsolved, but that was probably just Miyo Hijiriido speaking. Right now, she was Koharu Hondomachi, and she needed to-

"AHH!" Hondomachi squeaked painfully as the side of her head ran straight into a narrow, hard, cold point, knocking her hat off. Stumbling backwards, clutching her already bleeding head, she faced forward to find herself once again staring back down the barrel of a loaded shotgun, the hallway filled with the sounds of a deep, ominous growl.

"Oh you can't be-!"

* * *

"Hijiriido has died!"

"Extract her!" Momoki yelled before looking over to the upper ring. "Shiratake!"

"I'm getting several different buildings! The architecture isn't unique enough for me to tell the difference!" Shiratake shouted back down.

"Dammit, you'd think Anaido would be the first one out! Now we're banking on him?!" Wakashikia said incredulously.

"Inspector Momoki, Anaido's made it to the foyer!" Togo's words drew Momoki's attention back to Anaido's point of view, who had found himself at the top of a staircase in a large, open space leading to a large set of double doors. 

"Shiratake!"

"On it!"

* * *

"Hey, I think I read a book with a place like this one. This is exactly how I imagined it! Incredible!" Fukuda exclaimed, hopping down the stairs further into the foyer, kicking his legs up like he was dancing. "Although, I don't really remember many novels where the brilliant detective abandons the murder mystery and goes jogging." Letting an inquisitive sound, Fukuda descended the last of the steps.

"Weird. Never really felt bad about leaving Kaeru before. Maybe it's Brilliant Detective Anaido telling me I'm focusing on the wrong thing. Hmmm..." Musing to himself, Fukuda approached the large double doors. Letting out an appreciative whistle, he reached out to grab one of the gold handles, only to jump at a sudden, furious roar. He quickly turned and, there, predictably, was the eloquently named "Gun-bear" which had already begun running down the stairs towards him, looking even more bizarre with its uncanny, human-like posture. 

Initially, Fukuda was tempted to just run straight into Gun-bear's arms and explode in a glorious, bloody spray, but after remembering that Momoki would most likely shove him straight back in, not to mention the week of solitude, which meant no Honodmachi or Narihisago, he groaned, lazily spun around and turned the handle. He was about halfway through pushing the door open when all of a sudden the world started to blur around him, the colours melting away and leaving only a shimmering white.

"Huh... I guess I solved the mystery! Go Anaido!" Fukuda said, popping his finger-guns as he flew into the ceiling, vanishing before he could hit it.

* * *

"Hmmm... the one time I try to do my job properly, and you guys pull me out before I can finish it," Fukuda teased as he opened his eyes, giving a cheeky look up towards the Wellside. "Honestly, you guys don't know what you want."

"It's because you did your job properly that they pulled you out. At least you got further than me..." Hondomachi said, back to rubbing her head in pain, but handling it slightly better than before.

"Huh... so this is what it feels like to be the better detective..." Fukuda mused. 

_"Good work, both of you,"_ came Momoki's voice, crackling through the speaker. _"We've managed to deduce the identity of the Hunter."_

"Great!" Honomachi said, apparently too enthusiastically, as she winced in pain only a moment later. "Ow... so, who is it? Is Matsuoka already on his way?"

There was no response for a few moments, as Momoki spoke to someone in a hushed tone. Glancing at each other, Fukuda shrugged nonchalantly.

 _"No,"_ Momoki eventually said. _"We've referred this case to Public Security Intelligence."_

"Wait, what?" Honomachi asked, incredulously. "But we're not supposed to involve ourselves with the government, or politics at all!"

_"Well, it seems we've stumbled into that mess ourselves. Fukuda, someone will be there soon to take you back to your cell. We're a bit short-staffed at the moment, so please look after him until then, Hondomachi. After that, you're free to go. Sorry, but I need to talk to Acting Chief Kokufu."_

"I-! Uh, alright," Honomachi replied, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Hmmm..." Fukuda hummed, still staring up at the ceiling, a wistful smile on his face. "Sounds like we've walked into something big. Whoever he is, hope his cell is close to mine."

* * *

_"I've just spoken to the Prime Minister, and he says the Russian Foreign Minister has been taken into custody. It's officially out of our hands now."_

"That actually worked?" Wakashika asked, leaning against the guard rail.

_"Well, he said that he'll be calling the Russian President and Prime Minister immediately, so we can only hope that some kind of agreement is reached that enables justice to be delivered."_

Habutae let out an amused snort, which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the Wellside, but nobody acknowledged.

"Thanks for the cooperation, Chief," Momoki said. There was a light sigh on the other end of the line, and Momoki felt a twinge of guilt. He had, after all, been the one who recommended him rather than taking the position himself.

_"I... I do what I can. Go ahead and turn in, it's late. I'll see you tomorrow. Well, today. Oh, and of course, this goes without saying... **don't tell anyone**."_

"Affirmative," Momoki responded. After the short buzz indicating that Kokufu was no longer there, he finally lowered his shoulders, sighing as he rubbed his eyes. "Well, you're all dismissed. Go home and try and get some sleep. I'll see you later for the debriefing."

Shiratake glanced down from the platform, in the middle of cleaning his glasses. "Not to step on your generosity, Director, but it's only three hours until we need to report in."

Momoki shook his head, letting out a brief chuckle. "Looks like it's another double day. Any coffee requests?"

"Black."

"Black."

"Ooo, milk with three sugars!"

"Got it. Togo, care to give me a hand?"

"Of course, sir."

Wakashikia resisted the urge to say anything until the two of them had left the room, the sounds of their footsteps eventually fading in the background. "Ahem, sooo..." Leaning against the wall, he looked over his shoulder at his coworkers. "Five minutes?" Habutae responded with a sharp, bemused laugh.

"Come on! Director Momoki's a better man than that... I'd give him at least ten."

"On a good day, but they're pretty beat! No way they could keep it up for that long."

"Not if they have the coffee first."

Rolling his eyes, Shiratake turned off his display and walked down to the main level. "On second thoughts, I'll go take Fukuda back to his cell." The other two barely gave him a wave as they continued 'debating'. Groaning, Shiratake slid his glasses back on as the floor in front of him began descending. 

_At least the two murderers will probably have more interesting conversations._

* * *

"Honestly, I thought he was always pretty pretentious. He even had "seven" tattooed on his forehead, talk about much. Though he's nothing compared to the girl I saw with twenty-one on her back. Such a predictable number..."

".... I think my headache's coming back..."


End file.
